


Кто хочет стать миллиардером?

by efflit



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Gen, OOC, Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:07:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25051408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/efflit/pseuds/efflit
Summary: Все мы наслышаны о жизни богачей с экранов ТВ и каждый хоть раз мечтал о том, чтобы вкусить их жизни. Но все ли настолько гладко как кажется? Кто в итоге захочет стать миллиардером?Ок, я тут опять со своим говном.Сижу, спокойненько пилю диплом под музычку и тут понимаю, что меня накрывает.Сегодня это The Neighbourhood - "Wires".https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BwcZ81SftVwПо крайней мере, все писалось под нее.PS: Честно, если ангст в жанрах не подходит, то тогда я не шарю в какой жанр это впихнуть.
Kudos: 1





	Кто хочет стать миллиардером?

Кто из нас не хотел бы стать миллиардером? 

Кто бы не хотел дорого одеваться, разбрасываться деньгами налево и направо, привлекать любого, кого он захочет? Ведь звучит неплохо, когда понимаешь, что, кроме этого, никто ничего больше и не видит, никто ничего и не хочет? А миллиардер и не жалуется, он этим пользуется и наслаждается. Пока его жизнь не переворачивается с ног на голову. Но он выстоял. Ведь за его спиной всегда стоят два дорогих человека, его семья, которые никогда не бросят.

Кто хочет быть успешным, известным на весь мир? Естественно, что все. Кто бы еще отказался от такого внимания со стороны прессы, девушек/парней, влиятельных персон, людей, у которых появилась очень-очень большая нужда тебя убить? А как вам перспектива носить чертову маску каждый день, дабы никто не смог увидеть ранена ли ваша душа или нет, сломлены ли вы? И нет, у вас не появится проблем с алкоголем из-за постоянного стресса, конечно же нет.

Когда же ты миллиардер, да еще и гений своего времени, тебе вообще все по плечу. Ведь правительство никаким образом не пытается тебя завербовать или же заставить плясать под свою дудуку. Ни у кого и в планах нет украсть парочку твоих разработок или заставить сделать что-нибудь исключительно для них. 

Кто бы хотел быть миллиардером? Ведь жизнь его так легка и наполнена яркими впечатлениями. Например, он легко может быть предан близкими друзьями именно в те моменты, когда они ему нужны. Он легко может потерять одну семью в далеких 90-х и снова обретенную, но уже в наше время. Он может легко потерять уверенность в завтрашнем дне и веру в себя в конце-то концов, как только увидит фотографию маленького мальчика, погибшего во время спасения его же города. Но все это перекрывают яркие воспоминания миллиардера. Ох, воспоминания «чудесного» детства никогда и не покидали его сердце и разум. И будто бы только вчера он чуть не погиб от шрапнели оружия собственного производства. А вот он видит, как человек, который заменил ему отца, предстает перед мужчиной в своем истинном обличии и чуть не убивает миллиардера. А вот перед глазами мелькает момент, когда он вылетает через чертов портал в открытый космос. Видит, как рука его возлюбленной срывается, и она чуть не погибает, упав в огонь. А вот момент, как в голове заседает мысль о том, что он станет причиной гибели свои друзей и семьи. А здесь он расстается со своей златовласой красавицей. А вот один из его лучших друзей чуть не разбился о землю в лепешку, а второй – безжалостно предает. Следующий кадр – мальчишка, который явно был для него не просто подопечным, а почти сыном, рассыпается в пыль прямо на руках мужчины. И он почти один на далекой планете и понятия не имеет живы ли остальные дорогие его сердцу люди. 

Все еще хотите стать миллиардером? Что ж. Тогда запомните все сказанные «приятности» и еще кое-что.   
Будьте тем миллиардером, у которого чистое сердце. Да, оно со многими шрамами, но оно способное на настоящую, чистую любовь и верность.   
Будьте тем, у кого есть искреннее желание помочь этому миру, даже если это желание и осознание происходящего придет к нему, после осознания, что некоторые вещи произошли по его вине.   
Будьте таким же удачливым гением и мастером речи, который не всегда, но сможет подобрать правильные слова в нужный момент, будь это серьезный разговор или же просто шутливая попытка увильнуть от ситуации.  
Будьте тем, кто смог бы отдать всего себя, ради безопасности семьи, друзей и мира. И отдаст.

Так кто из вас все еще хочет стать миллиардером?


End file.
